


Before the First Day

by ani_bester



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu takes Chekov up to the bridge for an early look at the navigation station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archon_mentha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=archon_mentha).



Hearing the distinctive sound of the bridge doors opening, Uhura glanced behind expecting to see Captain Kirk.. It wasn't time for the Captain to take over from the so called night shift, but it wouldn't be the first time Kirk had opted to go on duty early. 

However it wasn't him.

"And this," the deep voice of the ship's helmsmen boomed out, "this is the bridge."

Sulu strode out of the lift with a young, strike that, an extremely young, ensign in tow behind him. 

"Uhura," Sulu called out , ignoring the rest of the on duty officers, and crossing over to his friend in just a few quick strides, "Meet our new navigator." 

The kid stood slightly behind Sulu and stared straight at the floor. Uhura couldn't decide if he was shy or intimidated by her and Sulu. She glanced at Sulu and decided the kid might just be overwhelmed. 

"Hello there," Uhura said, holding out a hand. The kid straightened to attention immediately. 

"Ensign Pavel Chekov, M'am."

Uhura's moth twitched slightly. She glanced at Sulu and saw amusement glittering in his dark eyes. 

"I'm looking for a handshake not a salute," Uhura said gently. 

The kid, Pavel, hesitated a moment, his eyes darting first to Sulu then to Uhura. Finally he relaxed. A little. "Yes M'am." 

"Lieutenant," She said slowly, eyeing Sulu, "I take you didn't tell our young ensign here what I do to people who make me feel old. did you?"

She suppressed a laugh as Pavel blinked in confusion, "Make you feel old, M'am?" he questioned. "You can't be that much older than-- I mean . . ."The ensign flushed and looked away.

Sulu chuckled, 

"I mean," Uhura cute in mercifully, "stop calling me M'am."

"Yes M'am," Pavel answered sharply, then flushed, "I mean Sir, I mean Lieut-"

Uhura held up her hand and smiled, "You're from Russia, right?" Uhura didn't really need to ask, the ensigns accent had thickly laced even the few words he'd spoken, but she thought a change in subject might help. 

Pavel beamed and straightened again, this time with pride and for a few moments Uhura prided herself in finding a comfortable ground. Then she saw Sulu making "oh god abort now," gesture as discreetly as he could manage. 

"Yes M— Yes I am. I'm from—"

"The land of very, very long stories," Sulu interrupted. 

This time Uhura had to bring her hand to her moth to hide her mirthful smile as the young Ensign glared daggers at his superior officer

. "Not that meek and mild after all," Uhura thought to herself. 

"You can fill her in over a meal," Sulu said as he patted the younger man on his back, earning and even darker scowl. Sulu continued to grin, unaffected, "We don't have much time if you want a first look at your station."

"Is that why you brought him up? To give him an advanced look at the bridge before it counts."

Sulu nodded like a wise man. "I thought it might prevent any slip ups."

"Like getting caught in the Captain's chair," Uhura asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sulu kept grinning. "Exactly, like getting caught in the Captain's chair."

The young ensign turned back to his senior officers with a quizzical look, "Why would I sit in the Captain's chair?" He asked as though he couldn’t think of anything more foolish to do. With a dismissive shrug he went back to looking at the station that would be his.

Once his back was turned, Sulu and Uhura dissolved into silent laughter. 

Uhura recovered first and leaned closer to whisper to Sulu. 

"So you got bored with botany I see."

"And Swordplay, "Sulu agreed. 

"And this is your new project?" 

"Hey you saw, he has a personality underneath all that Starfleet training. It's fun to prod out."

Uhura glance over at the young ensign. He stood completely still staring in awe out the bridge's viewscreen.

"Can I help?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at Sulu

"Why do you think I brought him up here," Sulu answered dryly. Then he whistled loudly. 

"Okay Ensign, lets get out of here before someone notices." 

As the lift door closed, Uhura heard Ensign Chekov asked why she didn't count as noticing.


End file.
